


Sunny Afternoon

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Romance, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy afternoon in the study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius sighed in relief as the door to their flat closed behind him. He loved his friends, but it was good to be home. He moved quietly towards the bedroom, carefully avoiding the squeaking floorboards, not wanting to wake Remus if he was still asleep. The bedroom door was open, but the bed was empty, so Sirius called out, "Remus?"

"In here," came the answer from the study.

Sirius smiled. In the study, of course. Where else?

He kicked off his shoes and dropped his robe carelessly onto one of the chairs in the anteroom while making his way into the study, wearing only his Muggle jeans and a thin t-shirt now.

His smile widened when he reached the study door and his eyes fell on his lover. Remus' head was bent over the desk, blondish hair shining as it was hit by the afternoon sun. He was scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. Other papers were lying around the desk in wild disarray, all filled with Remus' neat handwriting. Remus' eyes were riveted on the paper, concentration absolute. Sirius loved watching the intent expression in Remus' eyes, loved it even more when it was turned on him. He loved the way the light obscured the silver and picked out the gold in Remus' hair, loved the way Remus was holding his quill, loved the way he was biting on his lower lip.

The pyjama bottoms Remus was wearing were loose and threadbare, barely clinging to his hipbones, and the t-shirt covering his torso was one of Sirius' old Appleby Arrows shirts Remus had appropriated years ago. Remus loved sleeping in it, and Sirius loved seeing his lover wearing something that had once belonged to him.

He leaned in the doorway, enjoying the view, for once content to wait until Remus had finished his thought. A few moments later, Remus lifted his head, smiled and beckoned Sirius to come closer with a tilt of his head. Patience rewarded, Sirius closed the distance between them and leaned down to kiss Remus' upturned lips. He could taste the tea he'd made for Remus earlier, and smiled into the kiss. He drew back and pushed some of Remus' hair back from his face. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "A little. Your Pepper-Up potion helped, thank you."

Sirius leaned in to kiss Remus again, enjoying the languid warmth between them. "What are you working on?" he quietly asked against Remus' lips.

"Arithmancy problem for my tutoring application," Remus murmured in reply, clearly distracted, and reached up to draw Sirius' head down for more kisses.

Sirius buried his hands in Remus' hair, warm from the sun that fell in through the window. "Still tired?" he whispered, and Remus nodded.

"Come back to bed?" Sirius asked, his voice low. He wanted contact, touch, wanted to snuggle close to Remus' warmth.

Remus smiled. "Am I supposed to believe that I'll get any sleep when you have me back in bed?"

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Well, not right away..."

Remus reached up and brushed Sirius' hair back, caressing his cheek. "I have to finish this first."

"Can I stay?"

Remus' smile broadened. "If you promise to be quiet."

"Not a word, I swear," Sirius said, still smiling like an idiot.

Remus didn't reply with words, but he moved forward on his chair, making room for Sirius to sit behind him. Sirius followed the invitation without hesitation, and sat down, front pressed to Remus' back, chin on Remus' shoulder, legs on either side of Remus'. It was one of their favourite positions from their school days, when they'd spent long hours of studying like this. Sirius brought his arms around Remus' waist, rested his head on Remus' shoulder, closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his lover's body against his, soaked up Remus' warmth, revelled in the undemanding closeness.

"How are James and Lily?" Remus asked.

"I thought I'm supposed to be quiet," Sirius murmured, too content to bother with opening his eyes.

"Since when do care what you're supposed to do?" Remus sounded mildly amused.

"I can be a good puppy if the reward's worth it," Sirius said, turning his face towards Remus' neck and planting a kiss where shoulder met neck.

Remus squirmed at the touch and chuckled. "I see. Now, how are James and Lily?"

Sirius rested his chin on Remus' shoulder again. "Good, but nuts. Prongs is driving everybody crazy. Be glad that you have a cold; he's lost every bit of sense he had left. He's this close to carrying Lily around."

Remus laughed quietly, a sound that vibrated through both their bodies. Sirius loved that sound. "Which means he's this close to having his head hexed off by her, right?"

Sirius chuckled. "Exactly. She threatened him with turning his ears into broccoli."

Another laugh from Remus, and Sirius felt a lot like wriggling into the sound. He opened his eyes again to see Remus' smile better. "Broccoli?"

"I know. Personally, I would have gone for carrots."

"Really? Carrots, eh?" Remus turned a bit, giving Sirius a sideways look.

Sirius grinned lasciviously and nipped at Remus' earlobe. "Don't worry, your ears are safe, they taste just fine the way they are," he whispered into Remus' ear, his words a soft breath against the sensitive skin.

Remus sighed with pleasure and took up the quill again. "Let me finish this," he whispered.

Sirius didn't answer. He could wait. He was far too content where he was. He nosed his way along Remus' bowed neck, nudging the blonde hair aside with his nose to get to skin. Remus' neck smelled of a heady combination of books and ink, sweat and something warm and musky that was uniquely Remus. Sirius deeply inhaled the heady scent, drew his nose along the back of Remus' ear and buried it in his hair, taking in the honey whiff of the shampoo Remus liked so much.

Remus sighed and leaned against Sirius, his quill moving steadily over the paper. The scratching of the quill and their even breathing were the only sounds in the room. Sirius pressed his lips to the side of Remus' neck. He could feel Remus' heartbeat against his lips, could feel the soft material of Remus' shirt under his fingers. Unconsciously, his hands began to wander over Remus' body, tracing muscles and scars he knew were under the shirt.

Remus sighed again and pressed himself even closer to Sirius until they were plastered together, back to front. Sirius bit down gently on Remus' neck as his hands slipped under the shirt to get to skin.

Contact, warm skin against his, warm breath near his ear, warm pulse under his lips, warm, languid arousal coursing through his veins. Remus was still writing, and Sirius watched Remus' hand moving the quill, watched him fill the white paper with symbols and numbers. He noticed that Remus' normally even handwriting was a bit slurry, and he bit down on Remus' neck again just to watch the little quiver travel through Remus' body into the quill. He kissed the spot he'd just bitten, glad that the moon was waning and Remus' alpha wolf side was dormant for now. He liked to be dominated, but right now he wanted to be the seducer, the giver, the one to make Remus squirm.

He rested his hands on Remus' hipbones for now, just enjoying the way the skin felt under his palms. He'd promised he'd let Remus finish, and he'd do so. Meanwhile, he contented himself with scattering kisses, licks and bites along Remus' neck and watching the quill quiver.

He glanced casually at the equation Remus was writing down. "You forgot to factor in Jupiter," he said, then settled for kissing Remus' collarbone.

"What?" Remus' voice was low and husky, and Sirius could tell from one word that Remus was aroused, but he knew they wouldn't get anywhere before the equation was finished. He removed one of his hands from Remus' hipbones, ignoring the small whimper of loss from Remus, and put it on top of Remus' hand holding the quill. He picked up the hand and the quill and led it to the erroneous point in the equation. "See, here, you forgot to factor in Jupiter's movements."

"Oh, right. Thank you," Remus smiled at him and moved to correct the equation, Sirius' fingers still resting lightly on his hand.

"You know Arithmancy is a lot more fun like this," Remus breathed as Sirius' fingers drew lazy patterns over the skin on the back of his hand.

"Really?" Sirius asked in a low voice and let the fingers of his other hand draw little circles over Remus' hipbone.

"Yes," Remus sighed and finished the equation with a last scratch of quill against paper.

"Good," Sirius breathed and let his hands roam freely over Remus' body, losing himself in the feel and taste and smell of his lover. He licked the bump of Remus's spine at the base of his neck and nuzzled his way up until Remus dropped his head back against Sirius' shoulder so their lips could meet in a long, passionate kiss. Sirius' hands travelled Remus' body, one teasing his nipples, the other running along his thigh, feeling warm skin through the threadbare material of the pyjamas.

Remus moaned, quivered, closed his eyes and laid his head back, let Sirius play his body like an instrument, coaxing from him a song they both knew so well. Sirius revelled in every noise, every shiver, in the knowledge that he was the one giving Remus pleasure like nobody else could. Nobody else knew Remus the way he did, inside and out, nobody else ever got this close, ever got the full, undisguised, unguarded and unchecked Remus, only he was allowed to hold Remus like this, to see him in passion and in pain, in sickness and in love.

He wanted to see it now, wanted to feel Remus writhe, so he dipped his hands into Remus' pyjama bottoms and ran a teasing finger along his erection. The growl he got as an answer vibrated through his entire body and settled straight into his cock. He kissed Remus' neck again and drew the pants down until his lover's erection was free to his gaze and his touch.

Remus moaned as Sirius circled the head slowly, lovingly, one finger trailed down over the swollen, hot flesh of Remus' cock. Sirius smiled and started to suck on Remus' neck, marking him, as his fingers made a slow journey down the prominent vein on the underside of Remus' shaft, around and up again, until Remus was panting and thrusting his hips forward, searching for Sirius' touch, grinding his arse against Sirius' own erection. Remus' hands found his and tried to move them back to his cock, but Sirius sank his teeth into the sensitised skin of Remus' neck and arrested his lover's hands with his own, putting them firmly on the table.

Remus got the message and gripped the edge of the table firmly. Sirius smiled against Remus' skin and continued to tease his lover with light strokes over his cock and balls. He dipped his finger in the precome leaking from Remus' shaft and licked it from his finger, delighting in the salty taste and Remus' abandoned whimper. "Lovely," he whispered. Remus turned his head for a kiss, for a taste, and Sirius obliged him, stroking his tongue deeply into Remus' mouth.

Panting for breath, he drew back and looked at Remus, taking in his messy hair, kiss-swollen lips, gold-brown eyes smoky with arousal, hickey at the side of his neck. He ran his hands through Remus' hair. I can't believe they call me handsome, he thought as he tilted his head for another kiss. He's so much more beautiful than I am.

He'd never understood why nobody but him seemed to see how beautiful Remus was, but maybe Remus' beauty was another thing only Sirius saw, like his passion, his anger, his sadness and his love. For the billionth time, Sirius asked himself what he had done to deserve this, but he resolved to make sure he kept doing it.

Right now, though, judging from the way Remus was biting his lips, he should do something else, and quickly.

He drew his tongue over his palm slowly, and Remus watched with covetous eyes, gleaming like the wolf that was always a part of him, a part Sirius loved as much as anything else that was Remus. Slowly, teasingly, he moved his hand down to curl around Remus' shaft. The hot, hard flesh in his hands - for him, all for him - made him dizzy with arousal, and as he started to stroke, Remus' moans became louder in his ears.

"Show me," he panted into Remus' ears, settling into a steady rhythm of firm and light strokes, never enough to make Remus come. He wanted to draw this out, to make Remus shudder, take him to the height of pleasure and then let him drop into release. Remus met every one of his strokes with a thrust of his hips and Sirius had to hold Remus to himself with his other arm to keep them both on the chair.

"Siri..." Remus growled.

"Yeah?"

"Please," Remus panted, out of breath, out of voice. A low growl followed, and Sirius knew he had pushed far enough. He sped up the rhythm of his hand and with a shuddering gasp, Remus came, convulsing in Sirius' tight grip.

Sirius smiled and let go of his hold on Remus and let his lover pull him along as he collapsed to the floor, still half on top of Sirius. Remus had his eyes closed and a fine sheen of sweat covered his face. He hung in Sirius' arms, head on Sirius' shoulder, completely relaxed, sated, comfortable.

Only when Sirius' by now almost painful erection dug into his lower back did Remus rouse himself. "You might have to take care of that yourself," he whispered. "Someone just killed me."

Sirius chuckled. "All right. I'll let you watch."

Remus' eyes flew open immediately, his golden-brown gaze focusing on Sirius with the intense attention that always made Sirius want to roll around and howl with pleasure.

He grinned. "Interested in that, are we?"

Remus could only nod as he watched, wide-eyed as Sirius lifted his hand, still covered with Remus' come, to his mouth and started licking the fluid away.

Remus growled and in less than a flash covered Sirius' body and mouth with his. "Bedroom," he ordered. "Now. I want my hands on you, all over you, I want my scent on you, my teeth on you, myself inside you."

"I thought I'd killed you," Sirius panted, painfully hard by now, trying for innocence and failing miserably.

"Let's just say I believe in resurrection," Remus said as he practically hauled Sirius off into the bedroom to show Sirius exactly why being a good puppy was occasionally worth it.

End


End file.
